Falling Through The Cracks
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Sam is fourteen when he is sent into foster care, the 'family' he lands up with beat and rape him. How will John and Dean save the youngest member of their family when they don’t even know what happened? Warning! Dark fic, contains rape, abuse. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any recognisable characters.**

**Here's the next most requested fic, just as dark and angsty as you should expect from me by now. Warning this is pretty dark, even by my standards, and involves rape, so if this effects you in any way, maybe you should stop now.**

**I don't know if this is the right word to use, but - Enjoy!**

* * *

It is late in the evening, and every apartment surrounding the Winchester's latest residence is quiet, but theirs, theirs is another story all together. John and Dean have been engaged in a screaming match with the youngest member of their family for near an hour.

And it doesn't end until Sam storms out of the room, towards his and Dean's shared bedroom. "Just leave me alone!" Sam screams at his father and brother as he violently slams his bedroom door shut.

After taking a moment to breathe, Dean and John turn towards each other, and Dean frustratedly tells his father. "I just don't know what to do, Dad! What does he want us to do?! Ever since we got him back from that god damned place, he just isn't Sammy any more ...It's like I don't even know him."

* * *

**Flashback – Three months earlier**

Sam sighs with relief as he reaches the door out of the classroom, there's only so long he can pretend that he isn't in serious pain from a hunt on the weekend that didn't end well, but just as he pushes the door open, his teacher calls out to him. "Samuel, can I see you for a minute?"

"Um..." Sam mumbles nervously, he just wants to get out to the parking lot, meet Dean, and go home.

But the teacher, Ms Clement doesn't give in. "I insist, Samuel. Just come take a seat."

And here is where Sam makes a mistake that he will never forget, never forgive himself for, he sits down, he should have run, met Dean and gotten out of town, but he sat down, and before he can even comprehend what is happening, a woman, dressed in a cheap suit, a social worker comes into the room and within minutes he is being dragged kicking and screaming out of the room by two police officers. They tell him it's for his own good, he'll be safe, looked after. No one will hurt him again. That's shit.

* * *

A week later Sam is put into a foster home, he hasn't even seen his father or brother since the day the police took him away. The social worker barely acknowledges Sam or his new foster parents before she leaves, it is quite clear that she couldn't care less what happens to Sam.

And his foster parents, Laurie and Nikki, it doesn't take a genius to see that they are only doing this for the money, Laurie is the typical lower class, out of work drunk, and Nikki, his 'partner' isn't any better.

Sam just prays that they will leave him alone until he can get back to his family as he lies down on the small, dirty bed that is now his, and not for the first time that week, he cries.

* * *

But Sam's prayers go unanswered when late that evening, as Sam is lying in bed, still crying, his stomach complaining bitterly that they hadn't offered him anything to eat that night, Laurie stumbles into the room.

Before Sam can respond, Laurie climbs into the bed with him and presses his filthy self against Sam, grabbing hold of him with one hand so that he can't run, while the other hand quickly finds Sam's crotch, and starts undoing his jeans.

Sam is stunned, and he can only lie there, too petrified to move or cry out as the large man puts his hand inside his underwear and rubs his penis forcefully.

He feels the man's erection growing, pressing against his ass, and much to his own repulsion and disgust at his own body's betrayal he can feel his body responding to Laurie's touch.

It isn't until Laurie has pulled his and Sam's pants and underwear completely off, and he is slicking himself up with lubricant that Sam comes to his senses and realises what is happening, and when he does, Sam screams, he screams until his throat is raw, but no one comes, no one comes to help him.

Sam doesn't stop screaming at all as Laurie violently forces himself inside Sam, his screams turn to those of pain as he feels his body being torn apart in ways he never thought possible.

And then just as Laurie finishes, and Sam thinks it is over as the man stands up, Laurie grabs Sam by his shirt collar and throws him into a wall, and he screams at him. "This is your fault! You disgusting little brat!" Before he storms out, leaving nothing but the scent of cheap liquor and body odor behind.

As soon as he is released from Laurie's grip, Sam falls to the ground, and there he lies, crying desperately, wishing that he would die, until late into the next morning.

* * *

Things don't improve from there, and Sam quickly gets to know the routine of his foster home – He is woken every morning with a swift kick to the ribs or groin, and is sent to school to avoid suspicion, he comes back as late as possible in the afternoon, Laurie and Nikki are drunk, sometimes passed out, he goes into his revolting room and does as much of his homework as possible before either his body collapses under the stress and pain or Laurie, sometimes Nikki too come into his room and rape him until they get bored, and when they do, they lay into him until they get sick of it and then they leave him where he falls until morning when it starts over again. He tries to tell his teachers, anyone near him what is happening, but it quickly becomes clear that they don't care and aren't going to get involved.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! ****Please review!**

**And if you've got any ideas of suggestions for this fic, feel free to put them in a review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any recognisable characters.**

Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! It is always great to get feedback on my writing.

**Warning this is pretty dark, even by my standards, and involves rape, so if this effects you in any way, maybe you should stop now.**

**I don't know if this is the right word to use, but - Enjoy!**

* * *

End Flashback – The next morning

It isn't until late into the next morning that Sam emerges from his room, after their father has left for the weekend to go on a hunt, even though it had caused the previous night's fight, and even then it is only brief, he just grabs something to eat and goes back into his room, not even giving a second thought to Dean, who is sprawled awkwardly on the too small couch and will no doubt be stiff when he wakes up.

* * *

Dean wakes up just as Sam closes the bedroom door once again, and he curses himself for not being awake to catch Sam before he can retreat again. He sits up and stretches before standing up and after taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the strong possibility of having something thrown at him or being yelled at by his younger brother, he walks over to the bedroom door and gently, cautious knocks. Not surprisingly there is no response and after a moment Dean loudly says. "I coming in, Sam." Before walking into an increasingly familiar scene, Sam is huddled in the corner, staring at the floorboards, shaking increasingly as Dean steps closer.

_What the hell happened to you, Sammy?_ Dean wonders as he sits down on the bed a small distance away from Sam, and then he asks. "What happened last night, Sam? We knew Dad was going to head out this weekend, why'd you go off at him?"

Sam just curls himself into a tighter ball and refuses to look up at his brother, let alone answer him.

Dean sighs in frustration, he can't do this any more, it's been two weeks and Sam still hasn't said a word to him, screaming matches aside. "Damn it, Sammy. Talk to me, I want to help you. I want you back."

Sam doesn't even acknowledge Dean's heartfelt plea, he just stays curled up, rocking back and forward, and unbeknown to Dean, raking his fingernails along his arms, creating a series of bleeding welts.

Dean throws his hands up in defeat and stands up as he says. "Fine, be like that! I'm going out." Before walking towards the door and slamming the door as he storms out.

* * *

Even once he is alone again, Sam only relaxes marginally, and he even though he is safe and somewhere in his mind he does know that, he stays curled tightly on the floor, hidden from sight of anyone who may enter.

* * *

Dean doesn't even try to speak to Sam for the next few days, they just coexist in relative peace, but that peace is shattered when John comes home from the hunt, bleeding, and as Dean helps him sit down on the couch and gets ready to stitch him up, he hands his father a bottle of whisky.

And in an awful coincidence the moment that John takes a gulp of the liquid is the moment when Sam emerges from his room to see what is going on. One look at the bottle in his father's hand and Sam drops to the floor, and holds his knees to his chest as in a harsh whisper he starts saying a mantra of "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want, just don't touch me, please. Please let me go home."

Dean and John are shocked as the words leave Sam's mouth, "Don't touch me", why wouldn't he want anyone to touch him, "let me go home", their latest residence mightn't be a real home, but it's all Sam knows.

John ignores his own pain and pushes Dean towards his brother, urging him. "Talk to him."

Hesitantly Dean approaches Sam, and to his surprise and concern Sam doesn't even respond as he moves closer or even when he lays a hand on his shoulder. Dean nervously kneels beside his brother, and in a voice so soft that John has to strain to hear only a couple of metres away, he says. "Sammy? Talk to me, kiddo. Please, you're scaring me."

Sam just continues his mantra, ignoring Dean completely.

Dean looks to his father and worriedly asks him. "What's going on? It's like he can't even hear me."

"I don't know, Dean." John replies with a sigh, and then he says. "See if you can get him into your room, and then come back and help me out, then we can try to figure this out."

"Okay." Dean agrees, before he cautiously puts his arm around Sam, but much to his surprise Sam still doesn't respond. Nervously Dean snaps his fingers in front of Sam's face, looking for any response, and when he gets none, he turns once again to John and asks him. "What the hell is going on?"

"I said I don't know, Dean!" John shouts in frustration, and then after seeing the tears forming in his older son's eyes, he more gently says. "I don't know what's going on, Dean, but we're going to figure this out."

Dean glances between Sam and John several times before he sighs and scoops his unresponsive sibling into his arms, and he then carries Sam into their bedroom and settles him as well as possible into bed before returning to his father.

* * *

Neither John nor Dean say a word as Dean cleans up the various cuts and grazes adorning his father's body, and it isn't until Dean has finished and is helping John over to the couch that John asks. "Has he been like this all weekend?"

Dean shakes his head, and after a moment he responds. "No, we got in a fight on Thursday afternoon and I haven't spoken to him since, but he's still been doing things, just avoiding me."

"So what set him off?" John wonders aloud. How are they supposed to help him if he won't say what's wrong?!

"..." Dean hesitates for a moment, uncertain of voicing his thought, but after sitting in silence for several minutes, he says. "He was alright until he saw you ...no, he was alright until he saw you drinking." Dean pauses, and then in frustration he shouts. "Damn it! What the hell happened when he was gone!?"

"More importantly, Dean, what are we going to do now? He needs help." John says, not sounding whatsoever like the dictator his sons know him to be.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! ****Please review!**

**And if you've got any ideas of suggestions for this fic, feel free to put them in a review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any recognisable characters.**

**Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! It is always great to get feedback on my writing. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm having trouble getting into writing this.**

**Warning this is pretty dark, even by my standards, and involves rape, so if this effects you in any way, maybe you should stop now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They sit for several minutes before Dean breaks the pensive silence. He asks his father. "Where are we meant to go? How do we deal with this?"

"I don't know, Dean. I guess I'll make some calls, try to find someone who can help us." John says wearily. Since when did their lives get so stuffed up? His baby boy got put in foster care because he'd gotten hurt while they were out hunting goddamned monsters, and ever since they've gotten him back he's been so broken, now he's not even responding to them.

* * *

Two hours later John finally finds what he has been looking for, and after making a phone call he warily approaches his eldest son.

Before John can speak, Dean asks him. "Did you find anything?"

John places a hand on his son's shoulder as he sits down next to him on the couch. "..." John is silent for a minute before he tells Dean. "There's a place about thirty minutes drive from here, Woodlands Clinic in Grand Rapids, I spoke to one of their psych-"

Dean cuts John off defiantly before he can finish what he is saying. "No way, Dad! We're not sending him away to some place. Not happening."

John sighs as he continues what he was saying. "The guy I spoke to, Dr Fisher has agreed to take on Sam's case, and he's meant to be the best. They have a bed available, so we can take him straight there." He pauses, looking as his son's calm and in control façade rapidly crumbles. "I'm sorry, Dean. But we've got to do this, you know if there was any other way I do it, but this is for the best."

"...I know." Dean eventually concedes, he then asks. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we're packed."

* * *

Three days later, Sam has been admitted for several days so that he can be properly evaluated by Dr Fisher, and now John and Dean are meeting with the doctor to discuss treatment.

Introductions aside, Dr Fisher tells the men. "Sam's condition has not changed since he arrived here, as we expected, but we have had to start him on fluids and a nutritional supplement via an IV line because he isn't eating, which if left untreated would quickly lead to a number of physical complications. ...Now, from everything I've seen in the past few days, it is almost certain that Sam is in what we call a catatonic state, which was probably brought on by some form of traumatic event."

"What do you do about it?" Dean questions the doctor. He has stopped being angry at his father for having admitted, and he now just wants his brother back.

The doctor pauses for a moment, and he then suggests. "John, maybe it would be better if Dean stepped out of the room while we discuss treatment options."

John puts an arm around Dean's shoulders as he replies. "No, he can stay." Before he reiterates Dean's question. "How do you treat this catatonic thing?"

Dr Fisher sighs as he looks down at his notes before he tells the family. "There are two main treatments; we always try using medications first, and most of the time they are effective, we often see results within minutes of administration of benzodiazepines."

"And if that doesn't work, then what?" John asks, getting the feeling that this is the part the doctor doesn't want Dean to hear.

"If we don't see a response within a week, with your consent of course, the next thing to try is ECT."

"What's that?" Dean questions Dr Fisher skeptically.

Dr Fisher glances at John and then at Dean before he answers. "ECT stands for electroconvulsive therapy."

"WHAT?!" Dean says incredulously as soon as the words leave the doctor's mouth. He can't be serious! No way, he's not letting them do that to Sammy, not happening!

"Dean." John says softly, trying to placate his son, while he asks Dr Fisher. "Is that safe? I thought they only did that back in the dark ages."

"That is the general belief, John. But yes it is safe and we often find it to be of immense benefit to patients with a number of conditions who haven't responded to first-line treatments. But we will cross that bridge if we get to it, with your consent we'll start Sam on lorazepam today, and hopefully we'll see improvement soon."

"Okay." John agrees without hesitation.

Dean then asks Dr Fisher. "So what happens once Sam's out of this catatonic state? Will he just be back to his old self, or what?" The hopeful tone in his voice is impossible to miss.

Unfortunately Dean's small glimpse of hope is torn down once again when Dr Fisher tells them. "Once Sam is out of the catatonic state, he will still be suffering from whatever condition brought it on, given his history, I think that he has post-traumatic stress disorder, but we won't know until I can speak with him. I wish I could offer you better news, but the truth is that this is going to be a long term problem for Sam, and despite all treatments he may always experience psychiatric problems."

* * *

**TBC...**

**So just in case it isn't really obvious, things are going to get a lot worse for Sam, and ultimately for his family too before they get better, if they do at all. But I do want to know what people want to see happening, do you want the treatment to be simple and he gets better quickly and they go back to their lives? Do you want there to be twists and turns? How about angst level, more or less?**

**Thanks for reading! ****Please review!**

**And if you've got any ideas of suggestions for this fic, feel free to put them in a review or PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any recognisable characters.**

**Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! It is always great to get feedback on my writing. **

**Warning this is pretty dark, even by my standards, and involves rape, so if this effects you in any way, maybe you should stop now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Their conversation is over several minutes later, and Dean and John make their way straight to Sam's room. As they walk through the hallways that lead to Sam's room, it is still hard to accept that their youngest family member is housed behind a number of locked doors, for his own safety, of course.

When they enter the room, Dean, despite his want to be close to his brother has to fight away the urge to run when as he sees Sam's listless body, he doesn't even look like the brother Dean lost three and a half months ago. Dean is still haunted by his memories of that day and what followed it.

* * *

**Flashback – Three and a half months ago**

It's almost eight thirty, and Dean is banging on the bathroom door, yelling at Sam. "Come on, Sam. We've got to go, you're gonna be late."

"Go away, Dean. I'm not going!" Sam yells back through the locked door.

Dean sighs frustratedly before replying. "I know you're pissed that we're leaving at the end of the week, but stop being such a damn baby, and get your butt out here and get to school."

"There's no point, Dean! I might as well just stay here and start packing, again."

If he wasn't so worried about the security deposit, Dean would've kicked down the door, but as it is, he doesn't see any other option than to try to talk Sam into going. And so, even though he feels rotten lying to the kid, Dean says. "If you get out here right now, I'll talk to Dad, get him to let us stay here another week or two."

There is silence for a moment, before Sam, believing his older brother, and trusting him, unlocks the door and lets it swing open.

"Thanks, Sam. Now go get ready, or you'll be late."

* * *

Sam is still skeptical though, and the ride to school is uncomfortable to say the least, with neither brother willing to break the tense silence. When they reach the school, Sam gets out of the car and without a word to Dean, he swings the door closed and walks away.

* * *

That afternoon, Dean pulls the impala up out the front of the school, as he does every day, and he waits for Sam to get out of class, but as time goes by and he sees Sam's classmates leaving, Dean starts to get worried, and it isn't long before he goes into the office and asks the receptionist. "Do you know where Sam Winchester is? I'm meant to pick him up, but I can't find him."

The receptionist looks up at Dean suspiciously, before she tells him. "He was picked up by a social worker not long ago, she said that a message had been left on his father's phone."

Dean looks at her, stunned. _This can't be happening! He never should've made Sam come to school today, it never would've happened if Sam had've been at home with him, they would've left town long before anyone could take Sam._

After a moment, the receptionist, just to drive her point home, tells him. "Sam has been taken into protective custody."

Without another word to the receptionist, Dean takes off out of the office and gets into his car, peeling dangerously fast away from the curb, ignoring the shocked and angry expressions of the parents and students how see his reckless actions.

* * *

As Dean drives towards the county social services building, he tries several times to reach his father, each time getting the same response "This is John Winchester, I can't be reached, if this is an emergency call my son Dean, he can help."

* * *

Over the coming weeks, Dean tries frantically to find Sam, with no luck, no one will tell him anything and he can't find any trace of where his brother could be. John is still MIA which doesn't help at all, and Dean is going out of his mind with worry. What if he never gets his brother back?!

**

* * *

**

End Flashback – Two weeks later

Sam has been responding well to the drug therapy, within days of starting it he had come out of his catatonic state, but he is still yet to talk to anyone about what had caused it, no amount of talking or persuading could convince him to talk to the psychiatrists, or anyone else.

Dean has been coming to see him every afternoon, and today is no different, as soon as the staff will let him in, Dean makes his way to Sam's room.

As he enters his brother's room, Dean jokingly greets Sam, who is sitting watching whatever is on the TV. "Hey Sammy, long time no see."

"Hi." Sam says timidly, turning towards Dean as he is sitting down beside him. Before Dean can say anything, Sam tells him. "I want to get out of here, Dean."

Just at this moment, John walks into the room, having just finished work for the day, he is just in time to here his younger son's request. There is a pause for a moment before John moves closer to Sam, and says. "Okay, son. I'll talk to the doc, see if we can get you out of here soon." _It'll be good to put this town in the rearview mirror._

* * *

True to his word, John speaks to Doctor Fisher the next day, and the doctor, albeit reluctantly agrees to let Sam leave, on the condition that they bring him in at least once a week to see various specialists and that if he worsens he will come back in. John agrees to the doctor's conditions, but then he voices his plan to leave town, and Dr Fisher makes his opinion very clear that Sam needs stability, a sense of security, and they should settle down for a while. Once again, more reluctantly, but still, John agrees.

* * *

Once John is finished speaking to the doctor, he goes straight into the town centre, and goes into a small real estate agency, where he finds a small apartment to rent, and puts down the first payment, they can move in next week.

* * *

Two days after Dean and John move into the apartment, they drive over to the hospital together, and bring Sam home.

* * *

**TBC... **

**There's not much more to go now, probably only one more chapter to go.**

**Thanks for reading! ****Please review!**

**And if you've got any ideas of suggestions for this fic, feel free to put them in a review or PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any recognisable characters.**

**Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! It is always great to get feedback on my writing. **

**And I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to my most loyal reviewer bia1007, wtihout your continued support I almost certainly would've abandoned most of the fics I've written at various points. Thanks so much!**

**Oh and here's the perfect song to listen to (my opinion) for this chapter - This Is Home by Switchfoot**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam has been home for several days, and things have been going relatively smoothly, Sam mostly stays in his room, and Dean and John give him his space, trusting that when Sam is ready to talk to them, he will. That day comes sooner than they expected one night, when Dean walks into their shared room while Sam is reading on his bed.

"Hey Sammy. How was your day?" Dean asks cautiously as he goes over to the closet to look for his pajamas.

"..." Sam doesn't respond, but this is nothing new. But then, much to Dean's surprise, after a moment, Sam says. "Can, can we talk, Dean?"

Dean does a double take, but quickly masks his surprise as he stops what he is doing, and goes over to Sam's bed. "Sure thing, Sam. What do you want to talk about?"

"I... I don't know, maybe- Maybe this isn't a good idea." Sam mumbles softly, but Dean just places a reassuring hand on Sam's arm, and after a moment, Sam says. "They raped me, my foster parents, and hit me, pretty much every day. And now there's this hold inside me, and I just feel... It never feels better, it always hurts."

Dean is silent, shocked for a moment before he is snapped out of it by the sound of his brother crying, he silently pulls Sam closer to him, and holds him comfortingly, listening to him crying, having no idea how to make this better.

Dean cradles Sam against his chest as he cries himself to sleep, and as he listens to his baby brother's heartbreaking sobs, all Dean wants to do is kill the bastards that hurt him, who almost killed him, but Dean knows that he has to be there for Sam, and right now that is more important than revenge.

* * *

Once Sam eventually falls asleep and Dean has put him into bed, Dean goes out to where his father is sitting at the kitchen table, beer in hand, flicking through a magazine.

John looks up at his elder son, and as soon as he sees his face, silent tears still running down, he worriedly asks. "What's wrong, Dean? Is Sammy alright?"

"He told me." Dean says, not even able to look at his father, he just stares at the floor dejectedly.

John is silent, he doesn't understand what Dean means.

"He told me everything, Dad. Damn it, Dad, those bastards he was with when he got taken away, they hurt him so bad Dad." Dean says shakily as he sits down beside his father, and lays his head in his hands.

"..."

There is silence for almost a minute before John hesitantly asks. "What, what did he say, kiddo?"

"They raped him, Dad, and beat him." Dean says frustratedly, slamming his hand down on the table.

John almost loses it upon hearing this, his baby boy was raped! Because he wasn't around, his son was put in foster care, and he was fucking brutalized! But he forces down the anger that threatens to overwhelm him as he sees the tears polling in his older son's eyes, the slight shaking in his shoulders. He moves closer to Dean, and pulls him into a hug, wishing desperately that he could take away all the pain his sons are feeling, pain that is his own fault, that he could have avoided if he wasn't so damn obsessed with hunting, with revenge.

It is only now that John truly sees that his kids deserve so much more than this life, and from now on he's going to make sure they get it.

* * *

A month later, Sam is continuing to slowly improve, he is still going to see Dr Fisher at Woodlands Clinic twice a week, and it is helpful, but spending time with Dean, hanging out, slowly rebuilding his confidence and trust is doing so much more.

* * *

After another few months, John agrees to a suggestion made by Dean that while they need to be settled for Sam's sake, they should get out of town, this place has too many bad memories, and John actually, much to his sons' surprise, purchased a small three bedroom house in South Bend, Indiana, where he's lined up a job at the local garage, and Sam is enrolled to start at the high school, even Dean has been looking into taking a course at the community college.

Hunting has to take a backseat, John knows that now, he's already lost his wife, and he came far too close to losing his youngest son; next time he mightn't get his boy back.

* * *

**The End. **

**That's it, all done. I hope this was alright, albeit very short.**

**Thanks for reading! ****Please review!**

**ANd if you've enjoyed this, please check out some of my other fics!**


End file.
